Caido del cielo
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kyle ve algo que cae del cielo una noche, el y sus amigos van a ver que es. Pero jamas se hubiesen imaginado que es lo que encontrarian.
1. Una luz en el cielo

-Kenny, deja de buscar porno en mi ordenador. - le regaña Stan.

-Es que me aburro. - se queja el rubio.

-Espera a que Kyle y Cartman traigan la película. -

-Seguro que solo vuelve uno, el otro a muerto. -

-Joder Kenny, no seas cínico. -

-¡STAN!. - grita Kyle desde la calle, a unos pasos de la casa de Stan. El pelinegro abre la ventana y mira afuera.

-¿Que pasa?. -

-No te lo vas a creer, ha caído algo en el bosque, era como un cometa. Vamos a ver que es. -

-Vale. -

-¿Que pasa?. - pregunta Kenny.

-Algo ha caído en el bosque. -

-Genial, quiero verlo. - dice Kenny emocionado, baja las escalera toda prisa para salir afuera.

-Mama, vamos un rato afuera. - avisa Stan.

-Abrígate primero. - le dice ella.

-Vale mama. - Stan se pone una chaqueta y sale fuera.

Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny corren hacia el bosque buscando que es lo que ha caído del cielo.

-Joder, seguro que no es nada. - se quejaba Cartman. - Vayamos.

-Cállate Cartman, se lo que he visto y se que era algo grande. -

-Claro, solo por has visto algo que brillaba mucho, si eres el único que lo ha visto. -

-¿Que estas llamando mentiroso?. -

-Pues si. -

-Ya vasta los dos, mirad. - Stan señalo unas huellas de persona junto con unas plumas blancas algo grandes a la vez que iluminaba con su linterna.

-¿Que es esto?. - pregunto Cartman extrañado, cogiendo una pluma y examinándola.

-Chicos. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Y si es de un pájaro grande?. - pregunta Kyle.

-Claro, y ha caído del cielo. - dice Cartman.

-¿Entonces que es?. -

-Chicos. -

-¿Que quieres Kenny, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados discutiendo?. - pregunta Kyle molesto.

-Mirad eso. - Kenny ilumino con su linterna a un chico rubio de no mas de 15 años desnudo, parecía asustado y tener frio debido a que temblaba.

-¿Quien eres?. - le hablo amigablemente Stan. El chico no contesto, solo se quedo mirándolos asustado si entender nada.

-Quizá sea de otro país. - dijo Kenny.

-Claro, y ha caído del cielo. -

Stan se acerco al chico, pero el pequeño rubio se aparto asustado.

-Tranquilo. - Stan se quito la chaqueta y se la puso para abrigarlo. -Vamos a llevarlo a mi casa. -

Cuando llegaron vistieron al chico rubio con ropa de Stan, pero el rubio lo único que hacia desde que llego era mirar al cielo por la ventana.

-Es hora de dormir. - le dijo Stan.

-Aun no sabemos como se llama. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Como te llamas?. - le pregunto Stan al rubio pequeño, pero no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando.

-Quizá no habla. - dijo Cartman.

-¿Como no va ha hablar?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Mañana lo solucionamos. - dijo Stan, guio al pequeño rubio hasta su habitación, el dormiría en el sótano con sus amigos.


	2. Un angel sin alas

Stan se despertó por unos ruidos que venían de la cocina, pensó que serian sus padres o Shelley. Miro la hora en su móvil, pero era imposible que fuesen ellos, su hermana se había marchado el día anterior con sus amigas a un viaje y sus padres habían salido temprano para ver a una tía enferma.

Fue a la cocina y se encontró con el chico que encontró la noche anterior buscando algo, la cocina esta toda desordenada, la nevera estaba abierta y igual que los cajones y los armarios, ademas de que había comida tirada por el suelo.

-¿Pero que has hecho?. - pregunto Stan alarmado. El pequeño rubio solo se le quedo mirando asustado. - Vaya desastre. -

-¿Que pasa?. - Kyle apareció en la cocina.

-Mira lo que ha hecho nuestro invitado. -

-Joder, que desastre, te ayudare a recoger. -

-Por cierto, ¿como lo llamamos?. - dijo Stan, refiriéndose a su invitado.

-Butters. - dijo Kenny, sorprendiendo a Kyle y Stan.

-¿Butters?, ¿por que?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Pues por que me gusta. -

-¿Y ya esta?. -

-Si, ¿a que te gusta tu nombre?. - pregunto mirando al rubio pequeño, el solo lo miro extrañado.

-¿Que pasa aquí?. - Cartman ya se había despertado, y como siempre, nunca se despertaba de buen humor.

-Ya le hemos puesto nombre, se llama Butters. - dijo Kenny.

-...Pues que bien. - dijo ignorando a todos y preparándose algo para desayunar.

Rato después, llevaron a Butters al lugar que había caído la noche anterior, para saber si recordaba algo, pero durante todo el camino solo miraba al cielo.

-Joder, que manía con mirar al cielo. - dijo Cartman.

-Quizá es un alienigena de otro planeta. - dijo Cartman.

-Ya, con apariencia humana, que tonto. -

-Puede ser, mira y veras. - Kenny metió sus manos dentro de la ropa de Butters buscando alguna prueba, pero el rubio empezó a gemir al sentir el tacto de las manos frías de Kenny.

-¿Pero que haces, pervertido?. - dijo Stan, apartando a Butters de Kenny.

-Solo comprobaba algo. -

-¿Que hacéis inútiles?. - saludo Craig, a la vez que sacaba el dedo medio. Antes de que alguien contestase algo, Butters había imitado a Craig, sacando también el dedo medio.

-Inútiles. - repitió Butters.

-Joder, aprende rápido. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Se esta burlando de mi?. - pregunto ya muy molesto Craig.

-No Craig, no es eso, solo es que ha perdido la memoria. - dijo Kyle.

-Largaos de aquí antes de que os de una paliza. -

-Vale, ya nos vamos. - dijo Stan, agarrando a Butters de la mano.

Después de tanto caminar, por fin llegaron al bosque.

-Aquí es. - dijo Kyle, una vez llegaron donde habían encontrado a Butters.

-Pues solo están las plumas y las huellas de la primera vez. - dijo Stan. Butters se soltó de la mano de Stan. Se arrodillo en el suelo y reunió todas las plumas que habían cerca para guardarlas en sus manos.

-Ya entiendo. - susurro Stan.

-¿Que pasa?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-Claro, por eso cayo del cielo. -

-¿Quieres decirnos que te pasa?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Butters es un ángel, por eso cayo del cielo y hay tantas plumas aquí. -

-Stan, ¿que estas diciendo?. - pregunto Kenny extrañado.

-¿No lo entendéis?, Butters fue expulsado por Dios del cielo, por eso esta aquí. - Stan se acerco a Butters para ayudarle a recoger las plumas.

-No os atreváis a pervertir a mi discípulo. - todos se sorprendieron al ver a un tipo vestido unicamente con una túnica blanca sin mangas que mostraba un hombro y unas enormes alas blancas.


	3. Sin inocencia

Butters al ver al hombre que había aparecido de la nada, bajo la mirada al suelo. Era un hombre alto, pelo castaño no muy largo, con ojos verdes y algo musculoso.

-¿Y quien coño es usted?. - pregunta Stan.

-Eso a vosotros no os importa, lo único a que he venido es ha por mi discípulo. - agarro a Butters del brazo bruscamente para ponerlo en pie, haciendo que soltase todas las plumas que tenia en las manos.

-¡Oye, no tienes derecho a tratarlo así!. - se quejo Kyle.

-Merece ser tratado con desprecio por los pecados que ha cometido. -

-¿Y que pecados son esos?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Cuéntales tus pecados. - el ángel empujo a Butters hacia Stan y los demás para que hablase.

-Lo siento. - dijo Butters disculpándose entre lagrimas. - Lo siento mucho. -

-¿Puede hablar?. - pregunto Cartman sorprendido.

-Seguramente os ha engañado su apariencia inocente, pero debe ser juzgado por todos sus pecados, pero su destino ya esta escrito, ira al infierno. -

-¡NO!, allí no, por favor, se lo ruego maestro, no deje que vaya allí. - empezó a suplicar Butters de rodillas.

-Has cometido demasiados pecados, y debes pagar por ello. -

-Un momento, antes has dicho que era tu discípulo. - dijo Stan.

-Si, hasta que deje de ser un ángel y se convierta en demonio. -

-¿QUE?. - dijo Kyle muy sorprendido.

-Los ángeles que cometen pecados acaban como demonios en el infierno. -

De repente, Butters empezó a gritar de dolor, unas alas negras empezaron a salir de su espalda, junto con dos cuernos que aparecieron en su cabeza y una cola puntiaguda de demonio.

-Ahora ya no soy tu maestro, y nunca volverás a ser mi discípulo. - dijo el ángel desapareciendo como un fantasma.

-Maestro...no me deje aquí. - murmuraba Butters. - Por favor, seré bueno...no me deje solo... -

-¿Y ahora que?. - pregunto Kenny a sus amigos.

Stan puso una mano en el hombro de Butters, pero el rubio aparto la mano de Stan.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!, ¡PAGARA POR LO QUE ME HA HECHO!, ¡LO JURO!. - grito Butters.

Rato después, Stan y los demás habían dejado a Butters a su suerte en el bosque, el pequeño rubio no había querido ir con ellos, incluso Stan había insistido mucho en ello.

-No podemos dejarlo a su suerte. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?. - pregunto Stan. - No quiere que le ayudemos. -

-Buscar al culpable que hizo que pecara. -

-¿Y como piensas encontrarlo?. -

-Damien. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Damien?. -

-Si, anoche mientras dormíais, subí al cuarto de Stan, y pude oír como nombraba a Damien en sueños. -

-¿Subiste al cuarto de Stan cuando todos estábamos durmiendo en el sótano?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Si, mas o menos. - dijo Kenny.

-Pues necesitamos a Damien para ayudar a Butters. -

-Claro, ¿y como lo llamamos si esta en el infierno?. -

-Tengo algo en mi casa que nos seria de mucha ayuda. - dijo Cartman.

-Cartman, ¿no sera lo que estoy pensando?. - pregunto Kyle desconfiado.

-Puede que si judío, puede que si. -


	4. Un adios sin despedida

-Sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes una Ouija escondida?. -

-Quería invocar a espíritus para que jodiesen a Kyle, pero no funciono. -

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!. - grito Kyle.

-Apaga la luz de una vez y siéntate. - ordeno Cartman. Kyle apago la luz del cuarto de Cartman, y sentó. La Ouija estaba en medio de todos ellos, cada uno puso un dedo en el vaso y Cartman empezó a invocar a Damien.

-Estoy seguro de que no funcionara. - dijo Kyle.

-No estés tan seguro. - dijo una voz desconocida en medio de la oscuridad, Kyle dio un grito asustado y Stan encendió la luz rápidamente.

Cartman empezó a reírse de Kyle. -¿Que pasa judío, estas asustado?. -

-Cállate Cartman. -

-Se por que me habéis llamado. - dijo Damien.

-¿A si?. - pregunto Stan.

-Si, el destino de Butters era morir y después ir al infierno, pero por error fue al cielo. Murió antes de que todos vosotros nacieseis. -

-¿Y cuales son los pecados que cometió?. -

-Veamos que recuerde, robo varias veces, asesino a dos personas y mintió y estafo a muchas personas, o casi se me olvida, hizo que llevaran a inocentes a prisión.

-¿Y por que decía tu nombre mientras dormía?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Butters nació para llevar el mal al mundo, mi padre lo envió, como envió a muchos otros bebes. Cuando Butters murió y fue enviado al cielo, le hice cometer crímenes. Como acostarse con otros ángeles, robar objetos celestiales entre otros.-

-¿Ahora te lo llevaras al infierno, verdad?. -

-Si, es donde debe estar. - Damien desapareció de repente dejando una especie de humo negro en la habitación.

Dos meses después, Kyle, Kenny, Stan y Cartman se olvidaron completamente de Butters y sobre el asunto de que era un demonio, pero sentían como les quedase algo por hacer, ninguno recordaba que era lo que habían olvidado. Por mucho que lo pensasen, no lograban recordar.

Mientras, en el infierno:

-¿Damien?. - pregunto Butters.

-¿Que?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?. -

-¿Por que eres tan estúpido?. - a Butters le apetecía hacer enfadar a Damien.

-No me provoques. -

-Tonto. - Butters empezó a darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza de Damien.

-¡MUERE!. - Damien enfadado empezó a perseguir a Butters por todo el infierno.

Butters estaba alegre por lo que Damien había hecho, había borrado la memoria de Kenny y los demás para que no estuviesen tristes. Era lo mas amable que Damien había hecho en años.


End file.
